First Kiss
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Fubuki Shirou hasn't had his first kiss. He was saving it, he wanted his first kiss to be with her. With Yusa-chan. [WARNINGS: Rated T for heavy kissing.] [Fubuki/Yusaburu] [Fubuki/OC] [ShiroxOC/ShiroxYusaburu]


**Author's Note: I, for one, am feeling in a really ShiroYusa mood right now... I kinda use ShiroYusa now since FubuYusa kinda confuses people if it's with Atsuya... anyway, enjoy my story... and no flames please!**

**-First Kiss-**

**Shirou's POV**

I woke up with the light of the rays of the sun shining upon my eyes, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. My pet cat, named Neko- ironic, isn't it?- was sitting and resting upon my lap. I sat up, patting it's head and rubbing it's back, my bare hands feeling Neko's fur softly.

After taking my morning shower, I put on my clothes, my Raimon Jr. High uniform clothes to be exact!

Making instant ramen for breakfast~ Pouring milk into Neko's bowl~

I hummed and smiled while doing those things, there's no problem with them... since I live all alone though...

Sure it may be lonely since I kinda... lost my... you know what? I don't want to talk about it, seriously, I don't. I still feel like crying whenever I talk about my oka-san, my otou-san... my onii-chan... Atsuya...

I paused, spacing out. But then I noticed that Neko's bowl is overflowing with milk.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, tipping over the milk and closing it. I took a rag to wipe the excess milk off as Neko began to drink.

As soon as I was done eating my instant ramen, I took my school bag and rushed out of the door. Locking it and making sure the keys were in my bag...^^

"Bye Neko! See you after school!" I smiled as I closed my eyes at Neko one last time. Neko doesn't really drink that much milk nowadays, a bowl with that much milk could last for a least three days for him. But... he would die of boredom if I wasn't there...

Skipping to school~ Humming my favorite song- Ice Road~

_Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Hmmmmmm... Hm..._

I repeated the whole song, humming along the way. I heard a familiar bell ringing, I turned to look behind me to see who I was expecting- "Yusa-chan!" Yusa-chan was cycling to school today!

"Fubu-kun!" Yusa-chan smiled as she cycled while I was walking. Was I getting a bit faster on running? Or was she getting slower in cycling?

Yusa-chan's face is so close to mine! I felt like blushing a million times over! I gaped as I blushed, I was as red as Hiroto-kun's hair!

Her long dark-black hair... tied up into a ponytail with two white long locks of hair as bangs... her bright sky blue eyes... her perfectly good well-toned skin... she's looking good in that uniform...

Wow... she was so beautiful... I spaced out again as I arrived in fantasy land... Fantasizing about my princess... as a knight in shining armor... her prince... my eyes sparkled and glittered... it was sort of weird. Really.

"Dude... Dude... Hey! Fubu-kun!" She waved her hands and snapped her fingers at me, my eyes widened as I returned from fantasy land...

I sighed, the fantasy was good when it lasted. It's sort of too bad that she doesn't know I've got the thing for her, if she does... she would tell Rika and well... I don't really need her advice right now after what happened last time...

We talked on the way to school...

**Yusaburu's POV**

My and Fubu-kun arrived in school... it was bit too soon... I was enjoying the time being alone with him.

I parked my bicycle nearby beside the school and waved Fubu-kun off. My chest felt... hurt when he waved goodbye, I felt my eyes burning when I see him hanging out with one of the different managers...

I mentally slapped myself, this was no time to space out now! School's about to start!

_**RRRRRRRRRRIIIINNGGG!**_

"Oh snap!" I muttered as I quickly grabbed my bag and ran quickly.

I was lucky that I arrived without trouble, the morning part of the day went on as the usual same one.

At lunch, as usual, I sit with the team. I don't talk to their conversations much since most of them include boy things like video games, skateboarding... the only things interesting me were anything soccer-included...

The managers were the same as well... and for some reason there was a bit of tension between Gouenji and Fuyuka when the subject of 'Gouenji x Fuyuka' is brought up.

Romance... I've never felt that before... not unless you count family love... All I've hear is blabbering about Gouenji finally getting the guts to ask her out, which is surprisingly true, I always thought Fuyuka would end up with either Endou... or... Fubu-kun...

I cleneched my chest when I've thought of that. It was sickening! I didn't like it, my stomach felt all queasy and uneasy, my head ached, but I ignored it, it was the same thing in Galourmore before...

So... back to the romance thing... it's not really my thing, I've rejected boys back at Galourmore before, back when I was ice-cold, when I thought love was intefering with my missions... boys rejected other girls, other girls rejected other boys... it was all the same, tch, I've never really appreciat- I mentally slapped myself again, no! I won't turn back into my old self... my old freezing self to be exact. That one is behind me!

"...And so, Gouenji took a large amount of matchboxes for some reason-" I hear Endou-sama say, my ears were all hearing this, as if I was interested.

The girls looked very much interested- especially Rika- but I look at Fubu-kun, who was sitting in front of him and... blushing? ...sometimes I catch him glancing at me sometimes...

What the heck does that mean?!

**Shirou's POV**

I looked to my front to see Yusa-chan looking me with a confused expression... Oh snap! She caught me! I looked back at my food, she tilted her head in a confused way... wow... she really has changed, hasn't she?

"...And then..." Endou-kun paused as Rika-chan raised her hands to her chest, "Wait!"

"I have heard rumors that... Tachimukai's first kiss... was with Haruna-chan!" Rika apparently announced.

And that was it, everyone's jaw dropped... well, maybe except for me, Yusa-chan, Haruna-chan and Tachimukai-kun. Wait! Tachimukai-kun's first kiss was with Haruna-chan?! Wow... I did not see that coming... and speaking of Haruna-chan... I've heard that her onii-chan, Kidou-kun, is really overprotective of her relationships and speaking of Kidou-kun... we all turned to his direction to see him in a really dark aura with a really fiery background, under his goggles, we could his fire!

Chaos happened for Tachimukai-kun after that, and lunch went by as it's usual... I feel kinda bad for Tachimukai-kun, we all know how overprotective Kidou-kun is around his sister...

Anyway, school ended without a snitch! I was waiting for Yusa-chan by the gate... only to see her walking out with... Hiroto-kun and Midorikawa-kun.

I felt a dark aura surrounding me... my heart clenched as I felt heating mad with pure rage... it was so... not like me... I'm fine with those things but this time... I'm not... they're just friends... right? I didn't mind Midorikawa-kun but Hiroto-kun with Yusa-chan... it disturbed me... I placed a hand on my chest as I continued to stare at them, their conversation must have included jokes because she laughed... she laughed at _that _guy... I wanted it to be me... I frowned and Yusa-chan noticed me.

"Fubu-kun!" she waved, she excused herself from Hiroto and went off, leaving him with Midorikawa-kun.

After she got her bicycle, together, we headed off, but not before I visit her in her apartment first. I giggled as I went back to fantasy land. Dreaming about my princess... my secret crush... my Yusa-chan...

"Fubu-kun..." Yusa-chan whispered as she looked at me. I snapped out of fantasy land again...

"Eh? What is it Yusa-chan?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing..." Yusa-chan replied, as she blushed a bit.

What was she thinking? Or better yet... who was she thinking?

"Yusa-chan..." I looked at her while raising an eyebrow.

"It's just... well... what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Well... why do you ask?"

"I was... curious..." I felt... glad... my crush... was curious of what I was thinking. But I couldn't let her know I was thinking of her!

"I- I was thinking of Endou-kun! Y-yeah! As well as Gouenji-kun and Fuyuka-chan!" I stammered.

"Oh..." I could feel the tone of disappointment in her voice... could she feel the same way about me? But if I recalled, she didn't seem to be interested in all this romance business when we talked about it today at lunch.

I looked at her lips... her cute little lips that looked untouched... unkissed...

"Fubu-kun! You're staring at me again!" she snapped her fingers at me over and over as I continued to stare. I blinked twice and shook my head.

"Oh it's nothing! Just thinking about the Gouenji and Fuyuka pairing that Endou talked about again!" I faked-smiled, she should know I was lying but then again... she has become denser...

**Yusaburu's POV**

I felt disappointed, he wasn't thinking about me- wait...

What. The. Heck?!

What on earth is going on between him and me today?! After I've heard from Ran that she finally got her first kiss from Gyousei, I've been acting like I wanted one myself! Of course, I felt a little jealous that being the second youngest, she got her first kiss first!

Why would I feel disappointed that Fubu-kun wasn't thinking about me but about Endou-sama, Gouenji and Fuyuka? I've never really liked it whenever he thinks about other girls but thinking about a couple? What's next, suggesting that he should couple up?

Now that made my heart ache. Again. Why would I hate it whenever he couples up with somebody? That only happens when... no... it can't be?! Could it be?

Am I... _**in love?!**_

No! But then again... there's no need to hesitate since I'm through with Galourmore... I suppose... it wouldn't hurt... to love him... But I'm afraid... that he was in love with someone else...

I stared at his lips, and I've noticed that we haven't moved in a while. "Yusa-chan!" Fubu-kun snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Gah!" I near fell off my bicycle, but luckily, I quickly regained my balance.

I looked at him and blushed, looking away soon after. He looked confused for a moment before blushing...

Was my love... reciprocated?

**Shirou's POV**

"Um... Yusa-chan..." I noticed her staring at me intently- more directly at my lips than usual. My cheeks felt hot, my heart was pounding like drums.

"Eh? What is it Fubu-kun?" she asked, smiling. My heart skipped a beat, she looked so beautiful when she smiles.

My thoughts went to recalling the first kiss thing with Tachimukai-kun and Haruna-chan, it seems that they kissed when Tachimukai confessed his love to Haruna-chan and even gave her a little silver locket necklace... it was sweet. I mentally sighed, oh how I wished that was me and Yusa, I wanted to have my first kiss with her... except that I'm going to give her the ring that my mother used to own- what am I thinking?! A ring?! I'm not going to propose to her! I should've gotten a bracelet or something else instead... she would never accept something as extreme as a ring, especially before a first kiss.

We started walking in silence, going into a few conversations about the team and other things- no personal business- and was it my imagination, or was she glancing at me every few seconds and blushing?

I sighed, how would a beautiful and wonderful girl like her, would love someone as me? I've got nothing, no family, I'm not rich and good-looking like Hiroto-kun, she's probably as interested in a guy like him...

Silently, I held back tears. But I will tell her how I fell later on, when we get to her apartment... I clutched my pocket where the ring was...

**Yusaburu's POV**

Soon, we arrived in my apartment. I left my bicycle chained in the building's garage along with all the other vehicles owned by the other apartment owners. For some reason, on the way, Fubu-kun was clutching onto something inside his pocket.

We took the stairs since the elevator's broken... again. Anyway, as soon as we arrived Fubu-kun sat down onto the couch in my living room. My apartment wasn't all that big compared to his, but still... we were alone, very much alone. And it was now or never.

"Hey... Fubu-kun/Yusa-chan..." me and Fubu-kun said in unison.

"Uh..." Fubu-kun chuckled, "You go first."

"No, you." I insisted.

"No. You."

"No. You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"Okay, fine, me first." I gave in. This is it. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "You see... I'm in love with this boy... he was so dazzling and handsome... kind and so nice... he's even a great soccer player... and I got a call from Ran that she got to kiss Gyousei- which was her first kiss. I felt jealous because I've never had a first kiss before so... what does it feel like to have a first kiss, I mean. What does a first kiss taste like? ...yeah. That's pretty much it."

**Shirou's POV**

She stopped talking. My heart broke. She was in love with someone else. Of course... it was Hiroto... she wants her first kiss to be with him.

"So... what about you? What do you want to talk about?" Yusa-chan eagerly asked.

I bit my lower lip. No. I'll get this weight off my shoulders... there's still a chance that she was talking about me. Pulling out the ring and holding it with one of my hands, I began.

"Yes, I've never had I... I'm in love with a g-g-girl..." I stammered. Her eyes widened. I paused.

"And?" Yusa-chan eagerly said as she leaned in closer. Her face, as well as mine, reddened.

"And this girl... I wanted my first kiss to be her." I finished. I cursed myself, why didn't I say it?!

"So..." Yusa-chan whistled as she played with her tongue inside her mouth. "Who's this girl?"

I felt shocked and jumped. I took a step back, "WHAT?!" How could she ask something like that all of a sudden. Then instantly, I felt my body take over me.

"You, Yusa-chan." I gripped onto her wrists. My eyes widened at what I just said. I leaned closer to her face. With surprisingly...

Her moving her lips closer to mine. I closed my eyes and felt her soft lips.

**Yusaburu's POV**

Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute there! What the heck did he just say?! That he wanted to be my first kiss?!

Suddenly, I let myself get melted as Fubu-kun's tongue slipped and clashed with mine. He wrapped his back possessively around me- maybe it's because I was with Hiroto when we met by the gates- and I enjoyed it. I wrapped my arms around him.

We parted as we each panted for air.

**Both POVs**

Wow. The kiss... our first kiss... was amazing...

**Shirou's POV**

Ah! The kiss... our breathless first kiss... was just so... wow... I felt fireworks the moment I touched her soft lips.

I've noticed that Yusa-chan had noticed the ring box in my hand and peeked in forward to get a better look.

"Dude... a ring box?" she tilted her head. I sighed in defeat, revealing the black velvet ring box. She gasped, then covered her mouth with her hands.

She smiled, I noticed baby tears coming out of her eyes.

"Y-Yusa-chan! What's wrong?! What did I do wrong?" I cursed myself, I was being too fast. For crying out loud we were fourteen!

"F-F-Fubu-kun? W-Wh-What is this?" Yusa-chan whispered, moving closer onto me. She held my hands, as she genuinely looked upon my face... she smiled, my heart skipped beats and was drumming very hard and loud.

"It's a ring... it belonged to my mother... and I wanted to give it... to you, Yusa-chan." I kneeled down. Gosh this is being dramatic. I opened the ring box, this felt like a proposal. She looked at me, obviously thinking the same thing yet smiling at the same time.

I smiled back at her, "Will you be my girlfriend- and a few years later, my wife- Yusa-chan?" I gulped, I was nervous, but after kiss, I was sure what her answer it.

"Yes!" She jumped.

"Y-You will?" I stood up, taking the ring off the box.

"Of course silly!" She held out her hand, and so... I placed the ring on her finger.

Yup... this is by far the happiest day of my- our, lives.

**-End of First Kiss-**

**Author's Note: Huh? How is it? Again, no flames please!**


End file.
